Kingdom Hearts: Inheritance
by AzzyFox
Summary: A teen named Lucian was living an average life in his home world, learning about the rich history of Keyblade Masters...until one day, his home was attacked and two Keyblades forced into his possession. Swearing revenge on the attacker, the inexperienced wielder embarks on a journey to find him. What he doesn't realize is that a grand adventure awaits him beyond the Lanes Between.
1. Chapter 1: The Keyblade Academy

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of the films, games or television shows referenced in this story._

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a tranquil morning in the Town of Rolling Hills. The sky was a crisp blue with plenty of clouds floating by to block the intense light from the Summer Sun. The town itself was alive with activity as the children and young adults started to leave their homes, most of them sporting backpacks or other cargo bags.

One door opened that morning and a young man named Lucian walked out of his house. Lucian was excited for today's lessons at school, even though he knew he was currently failing and would probably never pass his course.

A bell chimed from the center of town, meaning that Keyblade Academy was about to open its doors. Not wanting to miss his classes, Lucian briskly dashed through town toward the academy.

The Keyblade Academy was a magnificent school built several centuries ago by some of the very first Keyblade Masters ever to set foot in Land of Horizons, the world Lucian called home. Its purpose was to educate children in the ways of the Keyblade wielder so that interference in their world wouldn't come as a shock. Of course, there would be little point in dedicating an entire school to teaching about Keyblades if there wasn't a much bigger picture. The classes themselves were taught by Keyblade Masters, and even the academic staff members all wielded the mysterious weapons. Any student who expressed interest in taking up a Keyblade would be allowed to train under a trusted Master and learn about the responsibilities of owning one.

Lucian was one such individual. Ever since he was a child, he had always wanted to wield a Keyblade. He had learned at a young age what it meant to be one; ever since the Keyblade War split the single World into many, the Worlds have needed people to protect them in times of crisis. Some worlds just didn't have the means to protect themselves. Keyblade bearers, those with the power to cross the Lanes Between and enter these worlds, could travel to them and eliminate the threats.

Lucian thought about what he had to look forward to today as he opened the academy front doors and walked inside. He pulled a muffin out of his cargo bag and began to eat it slowly as he made his way down the long hall that greeted him inside the building.

"Lucian!" a voice called out from behind. Lucian promptly stopped and turned around. A slightly older boy was walking toward him, waving.

"Oh, hey, Natura," Lucian responded, waving back as the boy came closer.

"Doing all right this morning?" asked Natura.

"Pretty well," Lucian replied. "Say, I heard about your fight yesterday."

"You and pretty much everyone else at this school," Natura laughed. "No one picks a fight with Tenebra and goes unnoticed."

"Why did you fight him, anyway?" asked Lucian. "You know he's at the top of your class."

"He's not just top of the Senior Class," said Natura. "He's the highest-ranking student in this school, and the one who is likely going to be presented with a Keyblade today. I wanted to see how good I really was by challenging him. He knocked me sideways, but I figured that would happen, so I'm not too worried."

"The Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony is today?" asked Lucian. "Sheesh, it's nearing the end of term already?"

"Get with the times, slowpoke," said Natura.

"Well, I've been struggling with my classwork, so it's been difficult keeping tabs on everything else," said Lucian.

"Yeah, I am kind of worried about you," said Natura. "You finally make it into the Wielder Assessment Program and you can't even pass one class."

"I'm sure things will work out," said Lucian. "I won't stay a Freshman forever. I just gotta get lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with using your head," said Natura. "You need skill, you need knowledge. Tenebra has all of that. If you work hard, you'll get it, too."

Before Lucian could speak any further, the sound of a bell rang through the hall. Classes were about to start.

"I'll see you later, then," said Lucian as he started walking down the hall toward his classroom.

"Just remember what I said!" Natura called to him.

"And you, no more picking fights with Tenebra!" Lucian responded.

"Yeah, sure," Natura said sarcastically, walking off in another direction.

Lucian's first class this morning was History. He quite enjoyed learning about the Keyblade War, or at least what little knowledge of it there was to teach. The class also taught him about famous Keyblade Masters and the impact they made during their travels.

Upon arriving at his classroom door, Lucian slowly entered and sat down at a desk. He poked his bag a little, checking to see if his Potion was still nice and chilly to drink later. He knew he would need it for Physical Training class.

Keyblade Master Sylva, a middle-aged woman with blonde hair, soon entered the room and sat down at her own desk at the front of the classroom, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. She had a very impressive-looking Keyblade resting against her desk. The blade and teeth resembled a tree, with the handle taking on the likeness of a trunk and roots.

Once the remaining students had entered and sat down, she stood up.

"Good morning, class," she said in a firm but cheerful voice. "As you may know, today promises to be a very exciting day. The Senior Class will be selecting a new Keyblade wielder. I expect you all to treat him or her with respect and dignity, as this student will be not only representing our fine school, but be ready to walk in the footsteps of our predecessors and undergo a Mark of Mastery Exam."

Lucian focused his attention on Master Sylva as she spoke; he was very excited to hear what she had to say about this event.

"Master Altum, the dean, will be presenting the chosen student with a brand new Keyblade of his own making," said Master Sylva. "Of course, this is going to be a momentous occasion for the Senior Class, but my wish for all of you is to one day join the proud Seniors and have the opportunity to be granted a Keyblade as well. It won't be easy, and I know some of you are struggling..."

Lucian sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"...but this isn't the end of the road," Master Sylva concluded. "Work hard and you will all succeed in your endeavors, even if you aren't selected to wield a Keyblade; you will still make fine combatants to help protect our world from dark threats. Now, without further ado, let us begin today's lesson."


	2. Chapter 2: The Inheritance Ceremony

**CHAPTER 2**

Lucian's classes went by pretty smoothly that day. He didn't seem to have much trouble with his work today, though in the back of his mind, he knew he likely had missed a few correct answers. He couldn't remember which Keyblade Master was responsible for the infamous Incident at Terra Incognita, or which spell would work best against a magic-user that was well-versed in every element. He had the heart to learn all of this information, but it puzzled him too much.

At lunch that day, Lucian had spotted Tenebra, the student at the top of the Senior Class. He was quite tall and pretty muscular, a decent build for a fighter. He had jet black hair and sharp blue eyes. Many other students were sitting around him, talking with him and asking him questions. Lucian didn't give Tenebra or his reputation much thought. If you're a good student, you're a good student. That's all that mattered in Lucian's mind.

As the day rolled by and morning turned to afternoon, another bell chimed throughout the school, but this one was different. Lucian recognized it as the Special Event Bell. It was finally time for all the students in the school to gather in the courtyard and witness a new Keyblade wielder take up his or her weapon for the first time.

Everyone slowly filed outside, starting with the students. The teachers shortly followed. Master Sylva was present, as well as all of the other Masters who taught at Keyblade Academy. The higher-ranking staff officials followed. Master Altum, the dean, arrived last. He appeared about the same age as Master Sylva. He had long, dark blue hair and piercing green eyes with a look that sent a shiver up Lucian's spine. Clearly, he had been through a lot in his lifetime. Everyone looked at him curiously; this was his first year as academic dean and no one had heard him speak before. He approached a podium in the center of the courtyard, carrying a large and lengthy bundle over his shoulder. Everyone assumed it was a Keyblade he was carrying in that bundle, but no one had ever seen a Keyblade as large as this one seemed.

Once Master Altum stopped at the podium, he began to speak into the microphone.

"Welcome," he said. "I realize that it has not been long since I have been promoted to the position of dean, but I hope that you will come to accept me into the family that is Keyblade Academy. Being a Keyblade Master has taught me many things, but above all, it has taught me that the privilege of wielding such a formidable weapon should be granted to those who respect what the weapon stands for. Today, we are here to honor one such individual. One of you has been seleted to follow not only in my footsteps, but in the footsteps of every hero who has defended this world from the Darkness."

Master Altum glanced over the crowd of students. His eyes briefly met Lucian's, triggering another shiver down Lucian's spine. Lucian was legitimately intimidated by this man.

"So," continued Master Altum, "it is with great pleasure that I call forth a young man by the name of Tenebra Caligo."

The crowd of students erupted into applause and cheers as Tenebra's name was announced. Lucian was mostly passive about it, but he smiled and clapped a little as well. He didn't know Tenebra personally, but he was happy that a student who truly deserved to become a Keyblade wielder was about to be granted a Keyblade.

Tenebra was all smiles as he walked out of the crowd and up to the dean, who had started to remove the Keyblade from its casing. Much to the surprise of everyone watching, including the other staff members, Master Altum withdrew from the bundle a pair of Keyblades, not just one. They looked exactly identical, except for the colors; one was white and the other was black. They were quite long as well, and did not look very lightweight.

Tenebra met Master Altum at the side of the podium. The dean smiled proudly and began to recite the Rite of Succession, something only Keyblade Masters and those they chose as their successors were allowed to hear. Master Altum was not using the microphone as he spoke to Tenebra; he was keeping it between the two of them.

Once the dean had finished reciting, Tenebra grasped the handles of both Keyblades in his hands. As he did so, Master Altum released the other ends, allowing Tenebra to hold them. The crowd of students, getting over their amazement from seeing two Keyblades, resumed cheering for Tenebra. Master Altum returned to the podium.

"Benediction, the Keyblade of Light," he said. "Malediction, the Keyblade of Darkness. Together, the two represent the balance that lies within our hearts. This balance also represents a harmonious world, free from such a balance being disrupted. It is my wish that the wielder of these blades will continue to protect that balance. Congratulations, Tenebra."

Tenebra raised both Keyblades above his head, causing them to vanish. They had bonded with him and were now able to be summoned by him at will whenever he needed to use them. Still smiling, he made his way back into the crowd of applauding students.

"Like everyone who came before him in years past," said Master Altum, "Tenebra will be given a Mark of Mastery exam once this year's term has concluded. If he passes, he will be authorized to travel to other worlds and protect them from outside forces who would disturb the peace. I encourgae you to support your fellow student as you have since the beginning, for we are nothing without our bonds of friendship and trust. That will be all. I bid each of you a pleasant day. You may now return to your classes."

This wasn't the first time Lucian had seen a Keyblade wielder selection ceremony, but the one that took place today felt extra special. The Keyblades that were usually given to students were pretty average-looking, and the speeches that accompanied them were quite dull. Master Altum had commanded everyone's attention with his powerful gaze and his equally powerful voice, and he had surprised everyone watching by presenting Tenebra with two very impressive-looking Keyblades. This was one ceremony that everyone would remember. That much was certain.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire

**CHAPTER 3**

After school had ended that day, Lucian walked home, still smiling a bit from the impressive ceremony that took place earlier that afternoon. After roughly ten minutes, he arrived at his house and entered.

Taking a deep sigh, he sat down on his bed and slid his hand into his pocket. He had collectively found 30 munny on the ground today, something that he definitely considered lucky. Perhaps his luck was starting to change for the better.

Or maybe what Natura said was right. Maybe Lucian had to make his own luck rather than just sit around and wait for something good to happen.

He laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered what it would be like to really be a Keyblade wielder, to have the magical weapon held firmly in your hand as you stared evil right in the face.

After a while of pondering and imagining, he started to slowly drift off to sleep. School was definitely tiring and it seemed he needed to catch up on some sleep.

He slept the day away, dreaming of what he knew he would be missing out on since he was nowhere near as qualified as Tenebra was. He dreamt of Tenebra using his Keyblades to protect the Land of Horizons, then traveling to other worlds to protect them as well.

So many questions were running through Lucian's mind. What were these other worlds like? He had heard about some of them in school, but he wanted to know more about them. Perhaps that was just something to look forward to if he made it to Sophomore Year. He lingered on that word for a while. "If" was such a strong word—depending on the circumstances, it could either lead to a favorable outcome or an undesirable one.

Lucian slept a good portion of the day away, and he was having quite a peaceful nap until the sound of his telephone ringing woke him up. As he opened his eyes, he saw no light coming in through his window apart from a faint warm flicker. The sun had set, but there was something being lit up outside.

As he reached for his phone, he could hear the faint sounds of screaming. He grabbed his phone and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Lucian," yelled the voice of Natura, "get outside now! The town is on fire!"

"What?!" responded Lucian.

Lucian quickly hurried to his door and opened it. Sure enough, the faint flicker of light that was shining through his window was coming from a massive inferno sweeping the town. Citizens were fleeing in fear for their lives.

Lucian quickly dropped his phone and exited his house. He was thankful his parents weren't at home, but at the same time, he hoped they weren't somewhere in the midst of that fire. The fire itself seemed to be coming from the center of town.

Lucian attempted to run away, but he was accidentally struck by another civilian running away and fell over. Dazed, he attempted to get to his feet.

He felt something warm licking his heels. Turning his head, he noticed that the fire had caught up to him and was starting to engulf him. Alarmed and frightened, he attempted to get to his feet faster...until he realized that he wasn't in any pain.

The fire started to envelop his body, but he wasn't burning. Looking around, he noticed that the nearby buildings were burning down, so the fire was indeed real. How could he, himself, possibly be immune to it, though? Another stroke of luck, perhaps? Now was certainly not the time for such thoughts.

He finally got to his feet and looked around. He was surrounded by flames, so it was impossible to see where he was going. Looking around for any sign of an escape, he soon noticed a dark figure emerging from the flames in the distance. The fire seemed to part before him, leaving a clear trail between himself and Lucian.

Lucian nervously gazed at this strange figure. He was cloaked from head to toe in black with a hood that completely concealed his face. In his right hand, he carried a strange-looking sword.

The stranger stared right at Lucian and raised his left hand. He turned his palm upwards and, with a motion of his index finger, beckoned Lucian to come closer.

With no other apparent exit in sight, Lucian cautiously started to walk down the path that had been made for him. As he did so, the stranger turned and walked away, himself, leading Lucian through the sea of flames. Lucian had no idea if this man was trying to help him or leading him into a trap, but with seemingly no alternative, Lucian had to take this chance. His biggest concern was that the fire would start harming him eventually, so he wanted to play it safe.

After a few minutes of walking, the hooded stranger, swept away a bunch of flames before him with a swift arm movement, revealing the Keyblade Academy. It was also burning down, but at a much slower rate than a fire would normally burn a building. It also seemed that the fire was, in fact, originating from within the school.

The stranger turned around and pointed to the entrance of the school as he looked at Lucian, implying that he wanted Lucian to enter. Before Lucian could ask any questions, the stranger vanished into the flames. Lucian quickly ran inside the school, still very much immune to the fire.

He looked around for something, anything that would have given him reason to come here. As he traveled down the long entrance hall, he started to hear the faint sound of someone coughing. He hurried along the hall until he reached the exit to the courtyard. He opened the door and walked through.

Much to his surprise, Tenebra was there, down on one knee, grasping his Keyblades. Lucian ran up to him and shook him by the shoulders.

"Tenebra!" he cried. "We have to leave! The town is burning!"

"Tried to..." Tenebra panted. "Tried to...stop him, but he's just...too powerful..."

"Stop whom?" asked Lucian. "What's going on?"

Tenebra raised his head and looked at Lucian. Lucian, who was used to seeing Tenebra appear happy and confident, stared in shock as he gazed into Tenebra's eyes, seeing hopelessness and despair looking back at him.

Tenebra grasped Lucian's hands, shoving the handles of his two Keyblades into Lucian's palms. Lucian tried to pull back but Tenebra grasped Lucian's hands tightly, forcing them to clench around the handles of the blades.

"In thine hand," recited Tenebra exhaustedly, "receive this key. If thine heart is pure, its wielder shalt be thee..."

Tenebra let out one more cough, then collapsed on the ground. Seconds later, his heart appeared from his back and started to float away.

Lucian was horrified, to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4: Abyss

**CHAPTER 4**

Lucian stared in horror as Tenebra's heart drifted away, until it was finally swallowed up by the darkness. He stood up, hands shaking, Keyblades grasped firmly in his fists.

Tenebra was now gone. Lucian had been chosen by Benediction and Malediction to be their wielder. It was too much for him to process.

Lucian certainy didn't have much time to reflect on things, however, as where Tenebra had just fallen, there now stood a dreaded Neoshadow, one of the dark entities known as Heartless that are born when a person's heart is stolen.

"T-Tenebra!" Lucian cried. "Why did this happen?!"

The Neoshadow lunged at Lucian, claws outstretched, eager to steal his heart. Lucian fell back and covered his face with his arms in fear.

Before he realized it, the Neoshadow was no more. It had faded away almost instantly. Lucian slowly lowered his arms.

The man in black was standing before him with his sword raised, as though he had just attacked with it.

"Why...?" Lucian asked. "You did this to Tenebra, didn't you? Why did you do it?!"

"There's a reason for everything," said the cloaked man. "All you need to know for now is that the young man I just slew was a detriment to my plans. You, on the other hand, are just the person I am looking for."

Tears started to stream down Lucian's face. He was frightened. His hands were still shaking.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"As I said," said the man, "there's a reason for everything. But that doesn't mean I have to tell you. You'll find out in due time. Now, prepare yourself."

The man raised his eerie-looking blade, pointing it directly at Lucian.

"I don't understand..." said the overwrought Lucian.

"If you don't want to perish, I suggest you fight back," said the man. "Either retaliate or my Harpoon of Hell will eviscerate you!"

The man instantly thrusted his spear-shaped blade directly at Lucian. Remembering what he has been taught in his Beginner's Combat class, he managed to successfully deflect the attack with the Malediction in his right hand. He knew fairly well how to fight with one weapon, but fighting with two was another story. He could tell just from holding the two Keyblades that they were meant to be used together.

"So you do know how to use a Keyblade," said the man. "Impressive. But if you want to make any attempt at beating me, you need to learn how to use them both."

"I don't even know you!" Lucian yelled. "I don't want to fight!"

"But you do," said the man. "I can see the flicker of anger in your eyes. You know what I've just done. It was I who called the Heartless here to attack Tenebra. It was I who set fire to your home. Surely, you want revenge, do you not? Oh, and just so we can be on a more formal first-name basis, Lucian... You may call me Abyss."

"Abyss..." Lucian responded. "I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

Abyss chuckled. "There's the fire I wanted to see. Now, come. Let us see how well you know how to handle a Keyblade."

A fury unlike any he had ever felt before started to spark within Lucian's heart. Fear was melting away, and rage was taking its place. Lucian raised his Keyblades and lunged forward. He made every attempt to strike Abyss, but his foe continuously teleported out of the way to avoid damage. He occasionally attacked Lucian, prompting Lucian to clumsily block the strikes from the formidable sword Abyss was using.

"You're not focused yet," Abyss said, "but such is to be expected of a novice."

"Shut up!" Lucian cried. "I will defeat you!"

"I think my message has gotten through to you," said Abyss, "so there's no need for me to stay. If you want to follow me, use your Keyblades accordingly. But I shouldn't say such a thing as 'if,' should I? You want to follow me. You will follow me. You have no home anymore."

Without another word, Abyss levitated off the ground and floated up into the sky.

"Get back here—!" Lucian started. He found he could not finish, for the moment he was no longer able to see Abyss, the fury began to subside. The rage he felt had gone in an instant. His fear was starting to return as well.

To make matters worse, as soon as Abyss left, hundreds of Neoshadows began to emerge from the flames, their primal stares fixed solely on Lucian. Lucian could also feel the fire starting to burn holes in his clothing. His immunity was wearing off.

His hands trembled once again as he tried to remember how Keyblades are supposed to take their wielders to other worlds. All he could remember was that they had to be tossed into the air.

Relying mostly on nearly forgotten memories of his classes, he tossed his two Keyblades up into the air. To his surprise, they came back down together, combined into the form of a hover bike. He quickly jumped on and took off, flying straight upwards.

Despite his fortunate escape, Lucian was not able to control his Keyblade Glider very well. Grasping the handlebars tightly, he made his best attempt to steer it in the direction he wanted to go.

"Come on!" he yelled in desperation. "How does this thing work?"

He managed to fly out of the thick clouds of smoke and into some clear air. The night sky was visible just above him. As he rose higher and higher, a vortex appeared. Lucian recognized this as an exit to the world.

"I have to stop him!" he said. "I have to go through!"

Bracing himself for the unexpected, he sped right into the vortex, vanishing completely from his home world. Within seconds, he was flying in the vast space of the Lanes Between, still desperately trying to steer his unruly Keyblade Glider.

He looked around, attempting to take in his surroundings...then something made him start to writhe.

He had completely forgotten that the Lanes Between were classed as forbidden, and for good reason. It was unwise to venture out of a world without some form of protection, because the pathways between worlds were seeping with dark energy. He was now being exposed to it.

Sensing something was wrong, the Benediction Keyblade formed a shield of light around Lucian as the glider sped through the vast space beyond. The shield protected Lucian, but his brief exposure to the darkness was causing him great discomfort and, within moments, drowsiness.

He fell unconscious as his Keyblade Glider carried him off into the realm of the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5: Piñata Island

**CHAPTER 5**

Slowly, Lucian began to open his eyes. Greeting him as he stirred from his sleep were the gentle sounds of ocean waves and the salty taste of sea water. As he opened his eyes, he looked around, observing his surroundings as his blurred vision started to clear. He was on a shoreline at roughly midday.

Lucian exaustedly hauled himself out of the water and crawled onto the sand. He was soaking wet and his clothes had been heavily burned and damaged beyond repair, but at least he was still alive.

"Gotta...get up..." he muttered, willing himself to get to his feet. After he stood up, he wrung the water from the scraps of clothing he had left and squeezed some out of his hair.

"What happened to me?" he wondered. "My home was on fire... I was led to the Keyblade Academy by that guy named Abyss... Tenebra gave me his Keyblades... And when I looked at that guy..."

Lucian remembered feeling a sudden surge of emotion as he had peered under the black hood where Abyss's face was concealed. He felt such overwhelming rage as Abyss confronted him, but when Abyss left, the anger went away like a fleeting dream.

Out of curiosity, Lucian extended his arms with his palms open, focusing strongly on beckoning the Keyblades forth. Sure enough, Benediction and Malediction immediately appeared in his hands.

"Tenebra's gone," Lucian said, "but why did he give his Keyblades to me? Was there something he couldn't accomplish that he wanted me to see through for him? And what did Abyss want from me? Why me? I'm nobody. Nobody at all."

Lucian sighed and sat down, glancing over his two Keyblades. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, or even where he was at the moment. He felt confused and defeated. All he could do was relax on the shore and hope that the sound of the ocean would wash away all his stress, all his fear.

"You can't run forever!" a voice yelped angrily, breaking the silence. Lucian turned his head. He noticed a rather vivid green forest just beyond the sand with unique-looking trees that appeared to have natural festive patterns on them.

"Wanna bet?" another voice responded. Both of the voices sounded tired, as though whoever was speaking had been running for a while. Lucian could faintly make out the sounds of rustling leaves in the forest, suggesting that there was indeed something happening amidst the trees.

"You'll never catch us, Langston!" said a third voice.

Lucian stood up and banished his Keyblades, then slowly started to walk toward the forest. Curious as to what was going on, he hid behind a tree and peeked around it.

"Get back here!" shouted the first voice. The rustling sounds were drawing nearer. Lucian carefully observed the immediate area ahead of him, waiting for signs of movement.

A moment later, two figures emerged from behind another tree and ran past Lucian's line of vision. Much to his surprise, they weren't human. They didn't appear to resemble any sort of Heartless, either. They looked like two small critters, a hedgehog and a fox, but their bodies were bright and colorful, and they appeared to be covered in paper squares. Within seconds of the two of them passing by, a third critter passed through. This one resembled a toad. Unlike the other two, he was carrying a net and had a very angry look on his face.

"You two have a date with Piñata Central!" the toad critter said as he hopped on by.

"Those things are piñatas?" Lucian wondered. "They do look like piñatas, but last time I checked, they couldn't talk. They're made of papier-mâché or something, right?"

Lucian then smiled and shook his head. "I've already forgotten that I live in a world where magical key swords can transport people to other worlds and creatures are born when someone's heart is stolen. Something like this shouldn't surprise me, and I doubt it's beyond the realm of possibility. I should probably go get a closer look—wait.."

Lucian had taken a step out from behind the tree, but he hesitated. He remembered that one of the biggest staple rules of being a Keyblade wielder was to never meddle in the affairs of other worlds. But then his thoughts returned to his current situation; he had gotten himself separated from his home world in pursuit of Abyss, his clothes were wrecked and he had no munny. He needed to find some shelter. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to meddle just a little if it meant he could rest and recover. He needed time to learn how to drive his Keyblade Glider as well.

Lucian quietly hurried along behind the toad piñata, following him outside the forest and over to what look like the outskirts of a town or village. The fox and the hedgehog were running away from him. Lucian followed them, hiding behind trees and houses as he made his way through the village in pursuit.

"You're due for a trip to a party, boys!" said the toad.

"Well, some of us don't wanna be sent to a party, Langston!" said the hedgehog.

"Correction," said the fox. "We will _never_ be sent to a party! Ha ha!"

So the fox and the hedgehog piñatas were trying to avoid being sent to a party? That made sense, Lucian thought. After all, the purpose of piñatas was to provide candy and party favors to children by being burst open with a stick.

"Are parties mandatory for them here?" asked Lucian. "That's not fair. I should help those two."

Casting aside all doubt of whether it was wise to meddle or not, Lucian beckoned forth his Keyblades and continued following the three piñatas.

Eventually, the fox and hedgehog ran out of breath and found themselves slowing down from a run into an exhausted jog. The toad was catching up to them.

"Whew..." the fox said. "Langston's getting better at this." He fell down onto his front side, panting.

"Paulie, don't give up!" said the hedgehog. "We gotta keep going or—Oh, who am I kidding?" The hedgehog fell flat on his face.

"Aha!" exclaimed the toad delightedly as he approached the two worn out piñatas. "I've got you now!" Without a moment's hesitation, he leaped into the air, his net ready for the capture.

Keeping himself concealed, Lucian pointed his Benediction directly at the toad piñata and whispered, "Mini!"

He half-expected his spell to fail, but to his surprise, it worked; a wisp of light fired from the tip of the white Keyblade and struck the toad piñata, causing him to shrink.

The fox and the hedgehog, who had shielded their eyes, uncovered them nervously.

"Where'd he go?" asked the hedgehog.

"Fergie, look down there!" the fox said, pointing to the ground. Both of them stared down and noticed the shrunken toad, who was looking around confusedly.

"Where'd they go?!" he exclaimed. "They were right here in front of...me..."

The toad had noticed their feet, then started to look up at the now gigantic piñatas that stood before him. The two of them looked at each other, then looked back at the toad with devious grins on their faces.

"Waaaaah!" the toad screamed, bouncing away in fear. The fox and the hedgehog broke into a fit of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6: Paulie and Fergie

**CHAPTER 6**

Lucian smiled a bit as he watched the two piñatas laugh together. He didn't think he'd be seeing anyone having fun anytime soon, given what had recently happened to him and his world.

"That was the most bizarre thing I've ever seen," laughed the fox.

"Yeah," the hedgehog agreed, "and I've seen a lot."

"Though, come to think of it..." the fox said, his laughter starting to subside, "how did that happen in the first place? What made Langston shrink?"

"Maybe he just got out of the wash?" the hedgehog suggested.

"Nah," the fox replied. "I think something may be going on here."

"You may be right," said the hedgehog. "...Hey, Paulie, what's that over there?"

Lucian nearly jumped from surprise; the hedgehog had turned in his direction and was pointing directly at him. Lucian looked down and noticed that he hadn't withdrawn his white Keyblade since using it on the toad. If he withdrew it now, it would only evoke more suspicion. He decided the best course of action would be to reveal himself, so he slowly emerged from his hiding place.

"Hi, fellas," he said calmly.

The fox and the hedgehog stared at Lucian, eyes widening. Both of them started trembling in fear. A second later, they yelped and darted off to hide inside a bush.

"Hey," Lucian said, "what's wrong?"

"Don't bash us!" the fox pleaded.

"Yeah, I'm allergic to sticks and baseball bats!" said the hedgehog.

Lucian sighed, feeling stupid. The piñatas were hiding because he was a human.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Lucian.

"Says the guy carrying around a big stick!" said the fox.

Lucian looked at his Keyblade, then back at the bush. "This isn't a stick," he said. "And it's not a baseball bat, either. It's a Keyblade, a magic sword—"

"He's gonna slice us in half!" cried the hedgehog.

"No!" Lucian exclaimed. Quickly realizing he was getting mad, he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Look, my name is Lucian. I was passing through and noticed you were being chased by... What was his name? Langston? I used my Keyblade to shrink him so he couldn't catch you. I don't want to hurt you guys. Honest."

Neither of the two spoke. The bush started rustling softly, and a moment later, the fox's head popped out.

"You did that to Langston?" asked the fox.

"Yeah," Lucian replied. "You shouldn't have to go to parties against your will. Heck, I don't blame you for being afraid of me. Here, if it makes you feel more comfortable..."

Lucian banished his Keyblades. The hedgehog's face emerged from the bush, looking surprised.

"How did you do that?" asked the hedgehog.

"Like I said, these blades are magic," said Lucian. "I can cast spells with them. Admittedly, I'm not very good, but—"

The fox leaped out of the bush and walked up to Lucian, who sat down as he approached.

"Well, anyone who is willing to stick it to Langston on our behalf is cool in my book," the fox said happily. "Sorry we hid from you."

"No, no, it's all right," said Lucian. "I understand why you did it."

The hedgehog emerged from the bush next and joined the fox at his side. "What was your name again?" he asked.

"Lucian," Lucian replied with a smile. He extended his hand. "What are your names?"

The fox extended a foreleg and accepted Lucian's handshake. "I'm Paulie Pretztail!" he replied. "This is my best friend, Fergie Fudgehog."

"Pleased to meet'cha!" Fergie said.

"Gotta admit, though," said Paulie, "this is the first time I've ever been around a human."

"For that matter," said Fergie, "I'm surprised the first human we met is someone who doesn't want to bash the candy out of us."

Lucian chuckled. "I can imagine that it would be tempting for kids, but I'm fifteen years old. I know a thing or two about restraint. To be honest, I don't even like candy."

Paulie and Fergie beamed with delight. They were quite pleased to hear a human say that he wasn't interested in the things they feared to partake in.

"So what's the deal with this Langston fellow?" asked Lucian.

"Langston Lickatoad," said Paulie. "He works for Piñata Central as the official Piñata Wrangler."

"Basically he makes sure that every piñata meets their party quota...whether they want to or not," said Fergie. "One of the things Piñata Central always tells us is that it's an honor and a privilege to attend parties. They never tell you it's also a requirement."

"That's not fair at all," said Lucian.

"What's funny is that being banned from parties is usually the punishment for a piñata who has wronged Piñata Central to a heavy degree," said Paulie, "yet Langston considers being shot to a party punishment enough for the two of us."

"Being shot to a party?" asked Lucian. "What do you mean?"

"Look over there," said Paulie, pointing.

Lucian turned his head and looked up. He noticed an oddly-shaped tower with tubes poking out of the top.

"That's the Cannonata," said Paulie. "Piñatas who go to parties are fired from one of those cannons off to another part of the world."

"What happens to them after that?" Lucian asked. Paulie and Fergie shuddered.

"They get bashed, smashed and trashed by little kids," said Fergie.

"They usually come back in pieces," said Paulie. "Then they get fixed up and start collecting candy again to prepare for next time."

"So being bashed open doesn't harm them?" Lucian asked.

"Pretty much," said Fergie.

"Doesn't mean we gotta like it," said Paulie. "I ain't lettin' no kids smash me to pieces. Fergie and I are staying right here and enjoying our freedom."

"Well, as long as I'm here, I'll make sure Langston doesn't get you," said Lucian. "I promise."

Paulie and Fergie smiled.

"Thanks, buddy!" said Fergie.

"By the way, I don't mean to sound rude or anything," said Paulie, "but you look like you were swallowed by a Dragonache and spit back out. What happened to you?"

Lucian's attention turned to his clothes. "It's a long story," he replied. "I'd like to tell you, but I need to find some food and a place to sleep tonight. It's starting to get a little late."

"You can stay with me!" Paulie said. "I got plenty of room at my place."

"And I can bring along some food!" said Fergie.

Lucian smiled and nodded. "I'll take you up on that. Thanks, guys. I'll tell you everything tonight."


	7. Chapter 7: Space Beyond Space

**CHAPTER 7**

Making sure to remain as discreet as possible, Paulie and Fergie cautiously led Lucian to Paulie's home. Thankfully, not many other piñatas looked in their general direction. The island gardens supplied many trees and bushes for Lucian to hide in or behind.

It wasn't very long before the three of them had arrived at Paulie's house. It was a small den with a weathervane perched on the roof. Lucian glanced at it curiously.

"That's a little small," said Lucian. "How could you fit in there, let alone squeeze me inside?"

Paulie chuckled. "Trust me, my friend, it's bigger on the inside. Go ahead, take a look!"

Lucian bent down and opened the small double doors to Paulie's house, then peered inside. He quickly learned that Paulie was not joking around; the house was quite more spacious on the inside. While not extremely large, it looked at least large enough to fit someone of Lucian's height if he were to sit down.

There was a small bed in the back near a window which lit the room beautifully with light from the Sun. A telescope stood right next to the window. The walls were covered in pictures and posters, and the room boasted various bits of furniture, including a bookcase and a jukebox. There was a bit of clutter on the floor. When Lucian noticed the mess, Paulie gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, I wasn't really expecting guests," he said.

Lucian shook his head. "It's perfect," he said with a smile.

Paulie smiled back and led Lucian inside. Fergie trailed behind to make sure no one was watching. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he shut the door.

Lucian sat down, unable to stand in the small house. "Thanks, Paulie," he said.

"No problem," Paulie replied as he attempted to clean up the house.

"So, Lucian, what's your story?" asked Fergie.

"Before I can tell you that," Lucian said, "I need you two to promise me not to breathe a word of what you hear to anyone else here."

"Cross my heart," said Fergie.

"I promise, too," said Paulie.

"I'm not a human from this world," Lucian explained. "I'm from an entirely different world."

Paulie immediately stopped what he was doing, his attention fully fixed upon Lucian.

"My home was attacked by someone who calls himself Abyss," Lucian continued, "and he forced me to leave it. I don't know how to travel between worlds very well, and I wound up here your world by accident. Abyss defeated the person who previously owned my Keyblades and the previous owner gave them to me before he turned into a Heartless."

"What's a Heartless?" asked Paulie.

"They're creatures who are born when someone has their heart stolen from them, and they can steal hearts, themselves," Lucian explained. "They fear all sources of light, if I remember correctly. I think that's why they invade worlds; they want to eliminate each world's light."

"Yeesh," said Fergie. "They sound more frightening than kids at a birthday party."

"I guarantee you that they are," said Lucian. "I saw them for the first time last night. Feeling as though you're going to be next, going to have your heart taken from you and turned into one of them... It's frightening."

"So the reason your clothes are all messed up is because of Abyss?" asked Paulie.

"Yeah," Lucian replied. "I don't know whether I fled my world in fear or whether it was because I wanted to stop Abyss, but one thing is certain—if I don't stop him, he could keep hurting people. I need to learn how to control my Keyblade Glider properly so that I can look for him."

"Keyblade Glider?" asked Fergie.

"It's what I used to travel from my world to this world," said Lucian. "It's a special form that my Keyblades are able to take. The problem is that I have no idea how to fly it correctly, and without any armor to protect me from the darkness of the Lanes Between, I have no idea how I'm going to get around at all."

"The Lanes Between?" Paulie inquired.

"It's like what you might know as outer space," said Lucian, "but a little different. When you enter the Lanes Between, you're entering...the space beyond space, if that makes any sense."

"Space beyond space?" Paulie asked. He genuinely sounded interested. Lucian looked over at Paulie's telescope, a gesture which Paulie took notice of.

"I love to look up at the stars," said Paulie. "I've always wondered what it would be like up there, above the world."

"I've felt that way before," said Lucian. "Though I wasn't exactly conscious when I first traveled through the Lanes Between, so I never saw what it was like. I suppose it doesn't matter now. I have to stop Abyss before he hurts anyone else. I don't have time for scenic views."

Paulie nudged Lucian's side with the tip of his tail. "My friend, there is always time for scenic views," he said. "Now is the perfect time. You know what? Tonight, I'm going to show you one of the most beautiful views of the island. It'll take all the stress away."

Lucian nodded his head. "If you insist."

Paulie smiled. "You'll love it. I promise."

"Jeepers!" exclaimed Fergie. "With all this excitement going on, I completely forgot to grab some food!"

"That's okay, pal," said Paulie. "We can go to the market and pick something up in a flash."

"So what do you like to eat, Lucian?" asked Fergie.

"Oh? Well, I love fruits and berries," Lucian replied.

"Got it!" Fergie responded. "We'll be right back!"

"Hang tight here until we get back," said Paulie.

"Are you sure?" asked Lucian. "It's not too much trouble, is it?"

Paulie and Fergie turned to face Lucian as they were leaving. Both gave him an approving smile.

"We're friends, right?" asked Paulie.

"And friends help each other out!" Fergie added.

Lucian smiled. He hadn't felt this happy in quite some time. Even before the incident with Abyss, he never really had someone he considered a close friend. For the first time, he felt as though he had really found some.


End file.
